A virtualization software (e.g., a hypervisor) creates a hardware partitioning and a runtime environment for executing a plurality of virtual computers on a hardware platform. A resource pool can be created by grouping a plurality of physical and/or virtual computers that are executing on one or more hardware platforms. However, a resource pool is only a logical grouping of computers. To that end, data from a computer in a resource pool is directly sent to another computer in another resource pool. That is, an existence of a resource pool does not play any role in the data communication among the computers in resource pools.